


Let’s try that again

by Hypnos_tized



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, I don’t know what tags I should put, Writing practice, Zagreus sleeps for once, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnos_tized/pseuds/Hypnos_tized
Summary: Patroclus isn’t there
Kudos: 10





	Let’s try that again

Zagreus enters a familiar room in Elysium. He looks around, no gold pots, no fish, only one thing to do. Dad #2 isn’t monologuing this time. He walks over the bridge to where Patroclus usually sits, but he isn’t there. He looks around, but there’s nobody there. 

“Huh.”

Zagreus doesn’t think about it, and moves towards the room’s exits. They’re locked. He looks around again. 

“Patroclus?”

“...”

“Patroclus, where are you?”

No response. Zagreus thought he would be here now more than ever, with Achilles’ new freedom. Zagreus sits down next to the river Lethe. He thinks for a minute, then remembers something he’d heard shades say. 

He pinched himself, but nothing happened. 

Something was very wrong. 

He looked into the river Lethe, which seemed to call out to him. 

He fell in, and woke up in his bedroom. He sat there for a minute, then went to check on Achilles. He was away from his post. 

He checked on Hypnos, who was fast asleep as always. 

He looked around one last time, then went back to his room, past Skelly. He grabbed Poseidon’s keepsake, didn’t check what weapon he had equipped, and left. 

Later, in Elysium, he had almost forgotten about the dream. He went to to door that surely contained Dad #2, then hesitated. 

“Fear is for the weak.”

He stepped inside, and looked around. No gold pots, no fish, some muttering. He walked over the bridge and found Dad #2 with Dad #1. He checked how much ambrosia he had, took a hydralite, then continued his run. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really dream so this might be inaccurate. 
> 
> Achilles and Patroclus are Dad #1 and Dad #2 and we need to acknowledge this. 
> 
> The notes for this one were just like  
> “Zag goes to Pat’s room and calls him Dad #2” and “He pinches himself, but nothing happened” and I had the bright idea of combining them into one fic.


End file.
